


Looking Blue, Feeling Green

by kazeshinobi



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Post-Conquest, Unrequited Love, Weddings, angst with a somewhat happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazeshinobi/pseuds/kazeshinobi
Summary: “We’re getting married!”She would have given anything for it to be her.





	

“We’re getting married!” 

Flora froze, blood pumping in her ears as she stared at the two in complete shock. Felicia was beaming with happiness, practically bouncing on the spot as Jakob with a small but tender smile, wrapped his arms around her excitable sister. She was probably supposed to congratulate them now, but it felt like the world was crashing down around her body. When Felicia arrived back at the Ice Tribe with the promise of exciting news, this was NOT what she had expected. 

She had seen the looks they had shared. 

But oh gods…  why was it HIM?! 

Out of all the men in this castle-! 

She could feel her heart pounding as she gazed upon the clear expression of infatuation present on both of their faces. Even now, when the death knell was ringing, when what last dregs of her dream were finally being crushed completely, she couldn’t help but admire his handsome smile and cheeks slightly tinged with pink. 

It wasn’t directed at her. 

She would have given anything for it to be her. 

She swallowed, taking in a deep breath. She could wallow in bed later; her sister was looking at her in sweet anticipation, probably confused by her sister’s impression of a goldfish with the way her mouth was hanging open in disbelief. She had been standing in stunned silence for far too long; their expressions of joy at sharing the news were beginning to waver at her complete silence. 

“Congratulations… I’m so _happy_ for you both.”  

* * *

 

They were planning for a spring wedding. 

Not that it really mattered much in Nohr; the skies were still quite cloudy and dark as Flora’s current mood but Felicia had gushed on about how ‘romantic’ and ‘magical’ it was going to be. Even with the better path that Nohr was heading under the newly crowned Prince Xander, the Nohrian capital didn’t particularly scream ‘romance’. 

They both had been great lovers of fairy tales when they were younger, listening with rapt attention as their father wove stories of fierce monsters, a princess and a prince in shining armor. Felicia had gasped in excitement when the two had shared a kiss of true love and told their father that she wanted to marry her own Prince Charming when she grew up (which Kilma was none too happy about). 

Now, she was planning a wedding and her own happily ever after, with Flora in the sidelines once again. 

She sighed, taking a sip of black tea moodily with her chin resting on her hands. Felicia was supposed to be here in the tea room 10 minutes ago to go over the flower arrangements, but she was hardly surprised by her clumsy sister’s delay despite the fact that Flora had travelled from the tribe specifically for this exact purpose. She wondered vaguely about whether her father would come in person for the wedding; Felicia was always his favorite, but even with improved relations on half of Lord Corrin he did not go travelling into Nohr very often. She had no trouble with it, no longer bound by King Garon.  She took another sip of her tea, lips pursing at the time on the clock as Felicia failed to appear. 

She supposed it was for the better; it was unbearable listening to Felicia when she got onto the topic of her soon to be husband. 

 _“When he smiles, my heart just melts!”_  

That makes two of us, sister of mine. 

 _“He’s such a hard worker, but graceful at the same time,_ _y’know_ _?”_  

Yes, she knew. She knew the graceful sway of his walk when was balancing a spotless dinner tray on one hand, she knew the pale column of his arm when he rolled up his sleeves to dust and she knew most painfully the small pink tinge of his cheeks when he spoke to Felicia as of late, even when they were discussing chores. 

 _“The way he lo_ _oks at me… I just feel so loved_ _!”_  

Flora’s lip quivered as she lowered her teacup back onto her saucer, her hand shaking slighty. 

Love, she had felt before. Both the warm contentment of affection and the bitter sting of rejection were familiar to the blue haired maid. 

But loved? 

“I’m so sorry I’m late, Flora!” 

Flora jerked her head up, brought out of her despair by the sight of her sister running towards her with a big smile, dozens of fancy looking catalogues in her arms. 

“It’s alright, I’ve been enjoying my tea. Are you ready to look at the selections?” 

“Yes, I’ve got a pretty good amount to choose from here! Thank you SOSOSO much for helping me out with this!” Felicia squealed, somehow managing to sit down next to her without tripping over a chair leg. 

“It’s not a problem. I know how much the whole thing means to you.” 

“Still, no one’s opinion is more important than yours, sister!” 

Flora gave her a weak smile, feeling defeated by her sister’s bright expression. 

Here and now, she had to end her feelings for him. 

For how could she look upon her sister’s innocent, trusting face and not feel guilty? Felicia had no idea she harbored these thoughts and if Flora got her way, she never would. Jakob didn’t love Flora, he had never even hinted at returning her affections. But he DID love her amazing, sweet twin sister. 

And that, Flora thought, was worth gritting her teeth and putting on a smile for. 

She swallowed the lump in her throat, mentally saying goodbye to all the fantasies she had imagined of her own happy ending with the butler. On certain lonely days in the fortress, her childish fantasies would get her through some of the more arduous chores; if she could dream, she could hope. But things had changed. She had changed, he had changed, all of Nohr had changed and was heading towards a brighter future. Could it be possible she could as well? 

If he really did love her and she really did love him, Flora was going to give her best for both of them. She was going to give up her love for that gap-toothed little girl with the bright pink hair who wanted to marry her knight in shining armor, so long ago. 

“I’m honored you think so, Felicia. Now, let’s look at these catalogues, shall we? We need to make this wedding a _magical_ one.” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a drabble I did for a headcanon blog that got deleted, so I'm reposting it here because I was fond of it. I always wondered if Flora did really love Jakob truly, or if the fantasy of him was a way of coping with her unsatisfying life away from her home in the Northern Fortress. I've sprinkled in a bit of the latter for this fic, though you're certainly allowed to think differently and make this unrequited love mutual! I feel a little bad for writing this; maybe I should write a really fluffy Jakob x Flora fic afterwards :P Thank you for reading as always and your support!


End file.
